Charismatic Class
The Charismatic Hero Hit Die: d6 Class Skills The Charismatic Hero's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Bluff (Cha), Craft (visual art, writing) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, popular culture, streetwise, theology & philosophy) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perform (act, dance, keyboards, percussion, sing, stand-up, stringed, wind) (Cha), and Profession (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int Modifier Action Points: The Charismatic Hero has an Action Pool equal to 4 + half his character level. Starting Feats: In addition to the feats all characters get at 1st level, a Charismatic Hero begins play with Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Charismatic hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Beginning Talents: A 1st-level Charismatic Hero can select from either the Charm, Fast-Talk, or Leadership Talent Trees. Charm Talent Tree The Charismatic hero has an innate talent for being charming and captivating. * Charm: The Charismatic hero gets a competence bonus on all Charisma-based skill checks made to influence members of his chosen gender. (Some characters are charming to members of the opposite gender, others to members of the same gender.) The bonus is equal to the character’s Charismatic level. A Charismatic hero can only charm Gamemaster characters with attitudes of indifferent or better. The charm bonus can’t be used against characters who are unfriendly or hostile. This ability can be taken more than once (for another gender). * Favor: The Charismatic Hero has the ability to acquire minor aid from anyone he or she meets. By making a favor check, a Charismatic Hero can gain important information without going through the time and trouble of doing a lot of research. Favors can also be used to acquire the loan of equipment or documents, or to receive other minor assistance in the course of an adventure. A Charismatic Hero spends 1 action point to activate this talent. To make a favor check, roll a d20 and add the character’s favor bonus, equal to the character’s Charismatic Hero Level. The GM sets the DC based on the scope of the favor being requested. The DC ranges from 10 for a simple favor to as high as 30 for formidable and highly dangerous, expensive, or illegal favors. A Charismatic hero can’t take 10 or 20 on this check, nor can the hero retry the check for the same (or virtually the same) favor. Favors should help advance the plot of an adventure. A favor that would enable a character to avoid an adventure altogether should always be unavailable to the character, regardless of the result of a favor check. The GM should carefully monitor a Charismatic Hero’s use of favors to ensure that this ability isn’t abused. The success or failure of a mission shouldn’t hinge on the use of a favor, and getting a favor shouldn’t replace good roleplaying or the use of other skills. The GM may disallow any favor deemed to be disruptive to the game. Prerequisite: Charm. * Captivate: The Charismatic Hero has the ability to temporarily beguile a target through the use of words and bearing. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a captivate attempt, must be within 30 feet of the hero, must be flat-footed or not in combat, and must be able to see, hear, and understand the hero. To captivate a target, the hero must use an attack action and make a Charisma check (DC 15), adding his or her Charismatic level as a bonus. If the Charisma check succeeds, the target can try to resist. The target resists the captivation attempt by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Charismatic hero’s class level + Charismatic Hero’s Cha bonus). If the saving throw fails, the hero becomes the target’s sole focus. The target pays no attention to anyone else for 1 round and remains flat-footed. This focusing of the target’s attention allows other characters to take actions of which the captivated target is unaware. The effect ends immediately if the target is attacked or threatened. A Charismatic Hero can concentrate to keep a target captivated for additional rounds. The Charismatic Hero concentrates all his or her effort on the task, and the target gets to make a new Will save each round. The effect ends when the hero stops concentrating, or when the target succeeds on the save. This is a Mind-Affecting ability. Prerequisites: Charm and Favor. * Misdirect: '''The Charismatic Hero can encourage opponents to ignore him by making himself appear to be harmless and unthreatening. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a misdirect attempt, must be within 30 feet of the Charismatic Hero, and must be able to see, hear, and understand the hero. To misdirect a target, the hero must use an attack action to make a Charisma check (DC 15), adding his Charismatic Hero Level as a bonus. If the Charisma check succeeds, the target can try to resist.The target resists the misdirection attempt by making a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + Charismatic Hero’s class level + Charismatic Hero’s Cha bonus). If the saving throw fails, the target pays no attention to the hero, deciding that he is harmless, worthless, or otherwise not worthy of regard. The target completely ignores the hero until the end of the Charismatic Hero’s next turn. This allows the Charismatic Hero to take actions of which the misdirected target is unaware. The effect ends immediately if the Charismatic Hero performs any attack action. The Charismatic Hero can concentrate to keep a target misdirected for additional rounds. The Charismatic Hero must spend an attack action on the task, and the target gets to make a new Will save each round. The effect ends when the hero stops concentrating, or when the target succeeds on the save. ''Prerequisites:'' Charm and Favor. * '''Greater Charm: '''The Charismatic Hero can attempt to improve the attitude of an unfriendly target (GM character). The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher, must be within 30 feet of the Charismatic hero, and must be able to see, hear, and understand the hero. The hero may not be holding a weapon or threatening the target in any way. The hero and target make opposed Will saving throws. Each character receives a bonus on this saving throw equal to his or her Charismatic Hero Level. If the hero succeeds, the target’s attitude immediately becomes indifferent toward the hero. If the hero fails, the target’s attitude immediately becomes hostile toward the hero. ''Prerequisites:'' Charm, Favor, Captivate, and Misdirect. Fast-Talk Talent Tree The Charismatic hero has an innate talent for bending the truth and dazzling others with a combination of words, mannerisms, and charm. * '''Fast-Talk: The Charismatic Hero has a way with words when attempting to con and deceive. With this talent, he or she applies his or her Charismatic level as a competence bonus on any Bluff, Diplomacy, or Gamble checks the hero makes while attempting to lie, cheat, or otherwise bend the truth. * Dazzle: The Charismatic Hero has the ability to dazzle a target through sheer force of personality, a winning smile, and fast-talking. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a dazzle attempt, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to see, hear, and understand the hero. To dazzle a target, the hero must use an attack action and make a Charisma check (DC 15), adding his or her Charismatic Hero Level as a bonus. If the Charisma check succeeds, the target can try to resist. The target resists the dazzle attempt by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Charismatic Hero’s class level + Charismatic Hero’s Cha bonus). If the save fails, the target receives a -1 penalty on attack rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to the character’s Charismatic Hero Level. This talent can be selected multiple times, each time worsening the dazzled penalty by -1. This is a Mind-Affecting ability. Prerequisite: Fast-Talk. * Taunt: The Charismatic Hero has the ability to temporarily rattle a target through the use of insults and goading. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a taunt, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to hear and understand the hero. To taunt a target, the hero must use an attack action and make a Charisma check (DC 15), adding his or her Charismatic Hero Level as a bonus. If the Charisma check succeeds, the target can try to resist. The target resists the taunt by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Charismatic Hero’s class level + Charismatic Hero’s Cha bonus). If the save fails, the target becomes dazed (unable to act, but can defend normally) for 1 round. A taunt can be played on an opponent any number of times. This is a Mind-Affecting ability. Prerequisites: Fast-Talk and Dazzle. Leadership Talent Tree The Charismatic hero has a talent for leadership and inspiration. * Coordinate: The Charismatic Hero has a knack for getting people to work together. When the hero can spend a full round directing his or her allies and makes a Charisma check (DC 10), the hero provides any of his or her allies within 30 feet a +1 bonus on their attack rolls and skill checks. The bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the hero’s Charisma modifier. The hero can coordinate a number of allies equal to one-half his or her Charismatic Hero Level, rounded down (to a minimum of one ally). * Inspiration: The Charismatic Hero can inspire his or her allies, bolstering them and improving their chances of success. An ally must listen to and observe the Charismatic Hero for a full round for the inspiration to take hold, and the hero must make a Charisma check (DC 10). The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the hero’s Charisma modifier. An inspired ally gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws, attack rolls, and damage rolls. A Charismatic Hero can’t inspire him or herself. The hero can inspire a number of allies equal to one-half his or her Charismatic Hero Level, rounded down (to a minimum of one ally). Prerequisite: Coordinate. * Greater Inspiration: '''The Charismatic Hero can inspire his or her allies to even greater heights, bolstering them and improving their chances of success. An ally must listen to and observe the Charismatic hero for a full round for the greater inspiration to take hold, and the hero must make a Charisma check (DC 10). The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the hero’s Charisma modifier. An inspired ally gains an additional +1 morale bonus on saving throws, attack rolls, and damage rolls, which stacks with the bonus from inspiration for a total of a +3 morale bonus. A Charismatic Hero can’t inspire him or herself. The hero can inspire a number of allies equal to one-half his or her Charismatic Hero Level, rounded down (to a minimum of one ally). ''Prerequisites:' Coordinate and Inspiration. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Charismatic Hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Charismatic Hero must meet any prerequisites. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Agile Riposte, Creative, Deceptive, Dodge, Frightful Presence, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Low Profile, Point Blank Shot, Renown, Trustworthy, Windfall.